A Whole New Game
by Kyon Haruko
Summary: Lucky for him, his small face was able to landed unharmed between two cushions; which happened to be Rinako's boobs.' Summary inside. Rated for language, sex jokes, lemons and limes, and god know what else. Read&Review please! :D I dont own beyblade btw!


Kyon: Hello fanfiction, beyblade fans! I haven't written anything in the longest time, but this stories been in my head for the longest time as well. I hope you all find it to your liking…and forgive me if I make any mistakes about Beyblade info, or OOCness, or whatever. Okay, I think that's all I can say for now, Enjoy!

Rated for language, sexual innuendos, lemons, and unpredictable-ness

Summary: This is set after all the seasons. Tyson now lives with his teammates, goes to school with them, and lives a normal life as they wait for the BBA to repair itself. Though, Tyson's little sister, Rinako, has now been put back into his life and chaos apparently decided to come along, too.

Chapter 1: White Vans Aren't Just For Kidnapping.

xXxXxXx

_Dear Onii-chan!_

_Guess what?? Dad has decided to bring me back to Tokyo for highschool!! He said he'll enroll me into Fotakana High, meaning i'll be going to school with you!! It'll be just like when we were kids! How are you by the way? I 've been trying to keep up with any magazine you're in, but they're not publishing much since the BBA's still under construction. Sorry i can't say much now, i'm running late at the moment. We'll catch up on August 10th cause that's when i'll be coming home!! hehe bye!_

_-Love,_

_Rin_

.:August 10th:.

"God! the stupid plane's late!" a blue haired boy in a red cap exclaimed, frustrated with his impatience. He wiggled with anger in his seat for a moment then sighed as his blonde friend patted him on the back.

"I'm sure her flight just got delayed Tyson so relaxed a bit" said a blonde boy; in hopes of lessening his friend's anxiety.

"Yeah, i know Max," Tyson replied, still in an angry huff ,"i'm just tired of waiting...this is the finally the day she comes back!"

"i'm excited too! i had no clue you had a sister!" a brunette girl walked back from the window to where the group was. " i wonder what she's like..."

"yeah i'm pretty sure we're all here to fine the answer to that, Hilary," replied a small boy with his eyes hidden behind his light brown hair and eye glasses.

"Even Kai's here outta curiousity too,huh?" a chinese boy with black hair joked.

All eyes went to the said dualed blue hair boy in his usual arms-crossed, eyes-closed position. He looked up at them, "Trust me, Rei, i'm just here cause none of you idiots know how to drive stick-stiff."

"You're not at all curious, Kai??" inquired Hilary

"Not even if she's cute or not?" smirked Rei.

"I bet she looks just like Tyson but a girl, Rei" laughed Max.

The brunnette boy with the glasses looked up from his laptop, as his curiousity grew. "Well, why don't tell us more about her, Tyson? Since we'll be waiting awhile," he suggested.

"Hmm, that's a good idea Kenny, since i just told you guys yesterday..." he sat up and began, "Well, first of all, she's my adopted sister. While my dad was on an archiologist search, they found some refugee camp in the middle of the jungle. It looked like it just got attacked, so they were looking for survivors and she was the only one. She was only two, so with no home and no relatives, we kinda just took her in. We were like best friends when we were little. We were always doing crazy stuff. She was always up for anything, and she was always so happy about everything, even if we got in trouble. Yup, those we're the good o'l days. But then when she was seven, my dad moved her to the U.S. and i haven't seen her since."

The rest were a little taken back by the story, but the questions kepting coming in their minds.

"Whoa! a whole eight years??" Max awed.

"Have you guys talked since then??" quistioned Hilary.

"Why's she just coming back now??" joined in Kenny.

Tyson sweat-dropped, though he wasn't surprised. "Well, yeah we email every once in awhile...we're just so busy so it's hard to keep up. And my dad decided for her to come her for highschool...oh yeah, she'll be coming to ours!!"

"We'll be seeing a lot fo her then, since she'll be at home and at school" stated Rei.

"She's probably changed since you were kids, Tyson. Know anything about her now?" Kenny continued.

"Uhmm" Tyson began to think "I know she was at some boarding school; The Galileo Academy i think. OH! i know she beyblades! she said she was in some small team in over there. She's got a dragon bitbeast too!"

Tyson began to go on about how his sister and he trained in their childhood, while the others listened intently. "Why'd she even leave in the first place?" Kai interrupted. 

Tyson's mood of excitement haulted. He began to think deeper; trying to get himself to tell the story and replay the past.

Though before Tyson could even answer, the words everyone of them have been waiting for were finally said over the airport intercom: "Flight#FA0907415, Los Angeles to Tokyo, has arrived." They all rose at once and speeded over the where the passengers of said flight were abroarding. Unfortunately when they got there, a wide crowd was already set. They decided to move as the crowd lessened, instead of battling for the front spots. They had signs that read "Kyoko", whilst those in front of them didn't have that advantage. People came, and people left. The music of greetings and reunions were getting louder and louder as the plane emptied. All this only made the teens even more impatient, excited, and anxious.

"Ugh; fuck it, i'm done with waiting" Tyson growled and dove into the crowd.

"Tyson!" Hilary attempt to scold and ran after him. The guys followed.

As they shoved from stranger to stranger a loud "OHMYGOD! TYYYYSON!!" was heard by everyone from a certain short girl as she charged to her long missed brother.

The others finally caught up and found their blunette friend laying on the ground trying to out glomp the keeper of the yell that led them to the spot. The siblings began to laugh at the scene they cause, and helped each other up. Their hug continue on when they were standing along with verbal battling of who missed who more. Finally, Tyson regain memory that his friends were here too, "Oh yeah, guys!" he called over to them "Meet my little sister, Rinako"

"Nice to meet you" she smiled. Rinako kinda left the bunch in an awe for so many reasons. First of all for being adopted, she could pass off as Tyson's shorter, feternal twin. She had the same smooth, tanned skin and the same dark blue hair which was even in a medium-length, messy ponytail (though hers was in a high ponytail, rather than the usual Granger low ponytail). The only factor that stood out the most, rather than her femininity, was her big eyes of a light, crystal blue; but other than that Rinako really did look like a Granger. Secondly, Though Rinako looked only an inch taller than Kenny, which also gave her a childlike affect and innocence, her body has the desirable assets of a fully developed woman. She had a lean body that filled out in all the right places, giving her curves, a ample bust, a cute butt that all fit perfectly into porportion to the rest of her. The guys couldn't help but check her out, and Hilary couldn't help feel a tiny bit of envy.

Since they were busy with a short,yet prolonged obeservation of her, Tyson just answered for them, "uhm, Rin, this is Max. That's Keny. That guy's Rei. That's Kai. And the ugly one's Hilary!" Tyson smiled as he pointed to each person.

"TYSON!" Hilary and Rinako yelled in unision, giving him a smack on the head. As Tyson fell to the foor (animelike!), the two looked at each other and giggled. They both felt the sense that they'd get along with each other

xXxXxXx

Soon after, they got all of Rinako's luggage, loaded it into the rental van, and were on their way home. Knowing that Rinako would have a lot of stuff, they rented one of those white vans that look like they were made for kidnapping people. Kai was in the driver seat, and Max being the first one to call "Shotgun!" got the only other seat while everyone else had to squish in the back with all the junk. Rinako, being the guest, got the most tolerable spot, which was the empty space between the two seats in front. Tyson sat, leaning against the side door on Max's side. Though he was compacted between the back of Max's seat, a box in front, and a desk, he had enough room to sit Indian style. Hilary was sitting on whatever space available on the desk, leaning against a box while holding a smaller box. Rei got the opposite side of Tyson, but he sat on a rolling chair that was held still by Kai's seat and drawers and had to hold a couple of boxes that were labeled 'fragile'. Kenny had to sit in one of the boxes that acted as a barrier between Tyson and Rei, which is also why Rei was holding the smaller boxes that were taken out to make room for him. Everyone was as comfortable as they could get and ready to set off on their two hour drive home.

For awhile on the road now, the group of teens were just sitting in silence other than KROQ playing tunes and commercials. Max found this the perfect opportunity for the others and he to learn more of their new member.

"So, Rinako, Tyson told us that you'd be going to our school..." he shot the conversation starter.

"OH! you guys go to Futokana too??" she said in glee.

"Yeah, we all go there. We even moved in with Tyson and your grandpa to be closer to the school."

"Really?? Tyson! You didn't tell me that!"

"Well I was so busy with you coming home! I just sorta forgot...it's not even that important!" Tyson reasoned.

"Yeah it is! Now I have to make sure I'm always cute!!" whined Rinako.

"What the hell? Why?? It's not like we give a care if you look like crap or not."

"Well I can't just do that! Unshaved legs! Face mask! Sleeping in underwear! That'll gross out anyone!"

"It's not like you're gonna get in their pants." Tyson laughed. Max, Rei, and Kenny blushed a bit of embarassment at the very thought of having the hot little sister of Tyson Granger throwing herself at them in her nighties as Kai just continued driving.

"That's not it Tyson!" Kyoko was now on the defense, since she felt the same embarassment. "Girls...just always want to look pretty...in front of company..." she tried 

to explain "...actually it's really more than a want..it's more like something in us just makes us go try to look nice..?" she sweatdropped and scratched her head.

"That's true, Tyson," Hilary joined in, "You can't just throw her in a new place with guys she doesn't know and except her to just let loose."

"Hey Hilary, was anyone asking you..?"

"Well I was trying to explain it to a dumbass like you!"

And thus another argument sprang out from the two. Yelling, curse words, and insults up the ying yang. The guys were use to it, of course.

"Anyway, Rinako, I don't think you have to stress about it too much," Kenny continued the conversation.

"Yeah, like Tyson said, we don't care if you look like crap or whatever" Rei assured.

She looked up and received a smile of affirmation from Max as well, she smiled.

"Oh shut up Tyson! You know nothing about girls and their pride in appearance."

"Well neither do you since you always look like shit!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they went on with their verbal bashings.

"Two fights in one day..." Rinako stated observantly watching.

"Don't worry, they have way more on a daily basis," replied Kenny.

The three continued talking on about whatever as the quarrel of the two eventually died down. The ride was going smoothly until Kai had to jam his foot onto the breaks. They were now going be stuck in afternoon traffic during a summer day. Unfortunately in the process, once the breaks hit, it caused the contents in the white van to move forward. So, the box Kenny was currently sitting in ripped in front due to his weight leaning on it. As the cheap cardboard ripped forward, and Kenny fell along with it face first. Lucky for him, his small face was able to landed unharmed between two cushions; which happened to be Rinako's boobs. Kenny wasn't the only one troubled with Newton's Law of forces. Hilary fell foward,too, due to nothing supporting her front. Except in her case, she fell onto the other Granger sibling, right onto his lap, that is. Automatically, her arms wrapped around him from the startle of the fall, and automatically, his arms caught her back and legs. As for the box Hilary was holding, it obviously slipped out of her hands but oddly flew over to where Rei was sitting. The tape holding the box closed, undid itself (probably from Hilary's fingers playing with its end from the start of the ride) causing all the contents to spill all over Rei. Red, pink, blue, black, white, et cetera rained over. A rainbow of colored and designed undergarments showered Rei, some of it actually landing on him along with the box.

The five teens could feel their cheeks turning red with all of the events that happened under one minute with only Rei having a box covering his stunned face."Eeek!" squeaked the girls to their current positions. Usually guys would've had a nosebleed in Kenny's situation, but he skipped that step and completely passed out with a face red as an apple.

"Oh no, traffic..." Max pouted. Music of "Lunacy Fringe" by The Used began to play on the radio, "Oooh! I like this song," he said happily rising the volume, totally oblivious to what the sudden halt did to the rest the passengers in the vehicle. Kai moved the van up a little more, not knowing either, but probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

_Wake up, my love  
Never thought you'd make me, break me  
Now I'm up from below  
Such a brilliant star you are_

Tyson just froze where he was, his brown eyes widen at how closely he and Hilary's bodies were pressed up to one another. Now that the desk moved up, it gave them even less room to move. Tyson was completely taken back by her beauty in her vulnerable state. He always thought Hilary was pretty, but never noticed just how beautiful she was since they were always angry with each other.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself, "Kenny? Are you okay?" Rinako managed to whisper. No response. Rinako tried to shake him a little with her arms being trapped under Kenny's small figure. "Kenny?" she managed to move him up a little; now his face was to her shoulder.

_And will your love keep burning baby  
Burn a hole right through my eyes  
All these short times feel like no time  
I thought you ought to know_

Tyson and Hilary looked up at one another to make sure the other wasn't hurt, and instantly their eyes locked. It was an indescribable moment. It felt like they were in the only people in the automobile, hell, it seemed like they were the only ones in the whole world.

"Kenny??" she look at the the boy's unconscious face. "Kay, I think he's knocked out.." she said aloud, hoping for some help.

Max and Kai looked down, bewildered by what they saw. Kai arched his eyebrow, as Max was trying not to laugh. "What happened here?" the blonde chuckled.

"Well the stop made him fall on me," Rinako explained, "He must've hit his head and passed out."

Her lips gave formed a cheeky smile. She didn't want at all to mention the fact that her breasts were what broke his fall.

"I see..." Max replied, knowing full well his short friend most likely became unconscious to the fact that he was on top of a girl. Max grabbed Kenny's arms and lifted him off of the crushed girl.

_I'm so far gone now I've been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?_

They soon caught themselves leaning in closer, wanting to get a better view of each other's perfection but obviously hoping for something more. Merely acting on desire of the moment, they subconsciously knew what was going on, but continued on anyway.

Consequently Max felt the need to yell over "Tyson? Hilary? You guys okay? You're so quiet.."

They instantly snapped out of their trance.

"Yeah! We're fine!" Tyson hesitantly answered

"I fell, that's all," Hilary added.

Max questioned the nervousness in their voices, but shrugged it off. "..okay."

Their red faces pulled away from each other's sight, not able to believe in what they almost went.

_Do, Do you, Do you know?  
Do you know how long I've waited?  
To look up from below,  
Just to find someone like you?  
And will your love light burn me baby?  
Burn a hole right through my heart  
I think I might just trust you, maybe  
But I'm not sure  
I'm not sure I wanna know_

"How bout you guys, you okay back there?" Max turned around to find Rei in his same position of holding small boxes, only with his head in another box, undies and bras surrounding him, a blue thong on his shoulder, purple polka dotted panties on the boxes being held, and a red bra on top of the box on his head. Max bursted in laughter, still holding Kenny up. Rinako gave him a questioning look, as Kai look in this side mirror. He couldn't help but utter: "What the hell?"

"They just fell on me alright!" Rei retorted to Max's and Kai's response. He felt his face flushing more as Max laughed more. He would just take the box off, but he was worried that he might break something in the 'fragile' labeled boxes he was holding; plus he felt it was better for his face to be cover than to him staring at all the scattered unmentionables.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa  
I think you could make me girl  
Could make me and take my life  
I know you could break me girl  
Take all of me  
All of me, yeah hey_

Rinako was still clueless, not being able to move in her little space even if Kenny was off her. "What's going on?" she began to climb onto Kai's seat.

"Hey!" he barked, caught of guard by her movements, yet keeping his hands on the wheel. She managed to hoist herself up to the very edge of Kai's seat as Max fixed Kenny to where Rinako was sitting.

"Sorry Kai, but Max can't just hold Kenny the rest of the way, and we're still held up in this traffic" she answered innocently. Kai 'tsk'ed at the reply. She began to move again, making her way underneath Kai's right arm and his right leg in between hers.

_Wake up  
My love  
Never thought you'd make me, break me  
Now I'm up from below  
Such a brilliant star you are_

"What are you doing now?" he asked in an agitated tone.

"I wanna see what Max is finding so funny..." she simply replied, pressing her front against his to look over his shoulder. Kai was getting annoyed by Rinako's way of letting herself get so comfortable with him, yet he was getting turned on a bit. But who could help him right? She was sitting right on top of his right leg, her chest was up against his shoulder along with her small hands, and their faces were only inches apart. He could even smell the vanilla essence of her navy hair. Kai felt disgusted feeling his cheeks blush a little at his thoughts. Rinako gasped, making his muscular body tense up.

"Rei!"Rinako called out making her way to him, crawling over all sorts of boxes. Kai let out a breath at the disappearance of her warmth and weight.

_I'm so far gone I've been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?_

The song ended. Still not knowing what to make of the previous occurrence, Hilary gave up analyzing it. Though she didn't want to deal with any awkwardness from Tyson, so she let her body take over once more and just rested her head against his shoulder and close those red orbs of hers.

Tyson was very surprised by her unpredictable action, but he didn't want to stir up a scene, so he remained silent. His tanned fingers made their way to the ends of her soft 

chestnut hair and started to caress them and their silkiness. He rested his head ontop of hers, not wanting to ruin their picturesque moment.

Rinako pulled the bra and box off of Rei's head, "Sorry for all this. The box ripped...and...yeah..."said Rei once he was freed, scratching the back of his neck. He felt the need to apologize since her roommates now knew what her underwear looked like.

"It's alright, i don't mind" Rinako sighed, picking up whatever she could and stuffing them back into their box.

Rei gave her a questionable look. Rinako realized what she said, and immediately pinkened, "I mean-not that way! I meant cleaning up and that I'm not mad at all!" she shouted in explanation.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Rei chuckled, "I'd help but I'm not sure if you'd want any"

"Might as well, you've already seen them," she said putting the boxes he was holding aside. They began to clean up.

They were almost done in a matter of seconds until Rei picked up a small pair of briefs with dinosaurs all over them. He figured they were brand new since the tag was still attached, "Are these yours?"

Rinako didn't even glanced over, "Yeah, these are all mine, silly"

"It was just weird since their briefs" Rei was mesmerized at how small they were "Oh, there's writing on the price tag..."

Now Rinako immediately turned and tried to pull them out of the neko-jin's hand, "it's nothing...important..." she grunted, trying to pry them out.

"Then why did you react so quickly once I said it" Rei smirked, tugging harder.

"Rei! Give it to me!" she yelped. Rei blushed once more as Max laughed at how they sexually interpreted that; which also caused Rinako to crack a laugh but she still held her ground. The waistband stretched to its limit. The blue haired girl tugged once more and it slipped off his grip. It would've been a victory, if only it didn't slip away from hers too; only to land on a certain, already annoyed Russian boy.

Rei, Max, and Rinako paused in shock then quickly bursted into laughter. Kai was pissed off with all this nonsense. He tore the thing away from his head, held the tag, opened it up to find the note, "Dearest Rinako Granger," he began.

Max and Rei silenced, now very interested in Kai's actions. Rinako gasped in horror, awaiting his move. Kai deviously smirked at the reactions, and continued, "Here's a little a parting gift from me to you…"

Rinako charged at him, climbing over the boxes again. Kai predicted she would come after him, so he quickly planned a way for him to keep her away and switch to reading with his other hand. Rinako tried as hard as she could, but Kai shamelessly had his free hand on her left breast, and it hurt when she pressed more into it. Kai didn't care though; he was really liking the sight of her squirming. "Hope this fits snuggly onto that cute, ba-donk-a-donk ass of yours," he read on, making Max and Rei laugh once more at the fact that Kai said 'ba-donk'.

Kai looked at the poor girl's red angry face, he thought it'd be best to hit her with his final attack and finish this up, "The dino's will look good on that tight cunt, cheeeka. Don't get 'em too wet now. Make us proud." The next two words left made Kai's molten eyes grew, "Love, Kai?" he said low enough to hear.

"WHAT??" Max and Rei spat out.

Rinako took the chance to snatch them back. Shoving off the reactions of the guys from her dirty, underwear letter, she was move worried about her big brother's reaction. "Tyson it's not what it sounds like!!" she yelled over to him.

"Tyson?" She wondered over there. She looked over at the two oddly hushed teens, then looked over to the rest. "They're sleeping," she smiled.

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!' suddenly came from behind. Everyone looked up to realize the cars in front of them moved up a bit. Kai move the van onward. Rei grabbed hold of the boxes he was originally holding before they could even budge over and fall. Rinako held onto the headboard of Max's seat as the van moved. Her eyes scanned the room for somewhere to sit; everywhere was taken or looked unbelievably uncomfortable. Max looked up at the worried girl, "You can sit with me if you want," he smiled.

Rinako's face lit up, "Nyaa! Thank you Max!" she chirped. She stuffed the dino-briefs into her front pocket and plopped herself onto Max's lap. She planted her butt over his thighs, her legs and arm were over his, her back was leaned back on to his chest, and her head rested on the side of his. She was too tired to make a fuss over how kinky they looked.

_Please don't play with me _

_My paper heart will bleed_

The radio played

"I love this song," gasped Rinako in delight. As moved she forward to crank up the volume, then suddenly almost hit her head on the dashboard as Kai was switching lanes. Luckily, she was saved by a pair of small, yet muscular arms wrapping around her thin stomach. She turned to Max's smiling face.

"Don't worry, I'll be your seatbelt," he just simply replied. She flashed him a smile in thanks. Rinako felt no need to feel uncomfortable in their sitting arrangement, nor did she need to be worried if Max would try anything. It was Max after all, and she already adapted to his kind and warm persona.

Something began to wriggle between the two seats. "Ugh. What happened?" stirred a little boy with glasses, waking up from his (what seemed to feel like) coma.

Rinako, Max, and Rei exchanged looks and laughed. They began to retell their small, pervertedly odd adventures that happened in about twenty minutes of still traffic. Tyson and Hilary were still soundly asleep, off in their own dream world. Kai drove silently the rest of the way while the others talked. Though, something was different in Kai's silence. While focusing on the road and getting back as soon as possible, in the depth of his mind were lingering questions….questions about a certain underwear note.

xXxXxXx

I know, it's a weird place to end, but it was brilliant to me! XD k well, please review! They make me smile and want to write more! And I don't really want flames but if you've got helpful criticism, I'm willing to take it. I'm not a great writer obviously, I don't really plan to be, but I would like to learn how to improve anyhow.


End file.
